Cause Holidays Suck!
by xAmizax
Summary: AU. GammaxGokudera two shot about Christmas and New Year's Eve. GammaxYamamoto at one point. Don't really know if it really is hurt/comfort...I will add chapters in the future.
1. Merry, Fucking Christmas

Gamma x Gokudera

**Merry, Fucking Christmas**

This is actually supposed to be a Christmas OS, but it is 2 days late. and it'll be a two shot. The other one will be up 31.12^^ enjoy:)

The night was ice cold, the sky was clear and the stars and the full moon shone a bright light onto Rome. In a narrow, shabby and dirty street a boy shivered in between piles of rubbish and cursed the time of the year. He had his knees pulled tightly against his chest and his arms wrapped around them in a futile attempt to keep the warmth from vanishing from his body. His boots were dirty and the laces hung untied onto the ground. His black jeans were dirty, ragged and had holes and gashes in them. The thin leather jacket was in a slightly better condition than the jeans; it was only dirty and it was zipped shut up to the chin. Grey strands of hair hung outside of the red hood, which had been pulled over the head to keep the ears warm. The face of the boy showed that he couldn't be older than 17, but the look on the face made him seem so much older. His blue lips were shut tightly and his grey eyes had a hard look in them. The boy clenched his teeth as another shudder shook his body. 'Fuck!' he thought, 'why kept my pride me from joining the other kids? They had some fucking food AND a fire!' Right now, Gokudera Hayato hated himself and he especially hated his pride. The other day, he had met some street kids, just like him, and they had invited him to join them today, for it was a special time of the year and a restaurant gave out food for free, and what had he done? He had said that he was better off alone and could care for himself and that he didn't need their pity nor beg for food. They had shrugged their shoulders, laughed at him and he had left- pissed. Another wave of anger flooded through him. He despised this time and especially the particular day that cause all of this, the day when families came together and were happy together with their loved ones. What did Christmas mean to him? Nothing! Just another of these stupid festivals on which families pretended to be happy, even though their family was in ruins and their life sucked and domestic violence and emotional blackmail was at its height! His family was one of those families and he was glad that he had run away and left his home town. Deep in thought, Gokudera didn't hear the steps that echoed off the walls and which approached him. The steps stopped and a voice said: "Huh? What're you doing here boy?" Gokudera's head shot up and his eyes focused on a tall man in fine black clothes and whose blond hair was slacked back with lots of gel. Gokudera ignored the man and was nagged again. "I asked you something brat!" said the man, sounding slightly annoyed. When Gokudera spoke, his voice cracked and sounded broken: "Why the fuck do you care? It's none of your business so fuck off!" The man pulled his eyebrows together and responded: "Oi, no need to be so disrespectful brat! I just wanted to help, bu-"

"I don't need your help!" shouted Gokudera and his eyes flashed with anger, "Just 'cause it's Christmastime, you don't have to pretend to be nice!" The man's lips curled into a smirk.

"I'm not being nice 'cause it's Christmastime, I was only asking a lone, freezing brat if he's stupid being outside at night in winter. But obviously the cold already froze your brain, so I'll leave you to your shivering self." With this the man turned away from Gokudera and walked off, his steps echoing off the walls and losing themselves in the night. Gokudera's head sunk back onto his knees and heat of the anger left his body and the cold returned. Shivering, he pulled his jacket over his gloved hands and his eyes closed as tiredness overwhelmed him.

The people were rushing by, bags over bags in their hands filled with presents for family and friends. Grey eyes followed each of their movements, looking into their eyes if they looked at him. Another pedestrian, a woman with tons of bags in one hand, came up to him and dropped 3 Euros in the battered paper cup in front of him and Gokudera forced himself to smile back nicely at the women. She wished him a "Merry Christmas" and he just continued smiling. He wiped the smile of his face when she walked away and looked into his cup. 10 Euros. Quite a good earning. Even though Gokudera hated to admit it, sitting near a mall on the day before Christmas and begging for money really did make sense. He thought about staying longer and hoping for more money, but enough was enough and his pride was already cracked, so he put the money into a pocket and got up. His head held low, he walked into the crowd…

…and bumped into somebody. "Hey, watch where you're going!" said the man he had run into. The voice sounded oddly familiar and Gokudera had a bad feeling. When he looked up, his eyes widened and his bad feeling confirmed; he had met the same man from yesterday night. The other seemed to recognize him as well, for he looked down onto Gokudera and grinned. "I see you were lucky and survived the night", he said and Gokudera glared at him. This made the blond laugh and he continued annoying the boy. "What are you doing here? Going stealing?"

"Why the fuck do you think that I have the need to STEAL?" snarled Gokudera.

"'Cause you don't look like you have enough money and I doubt that sleeping between heaps of trash is another teenage-trend." This baffled the boy and he first had to think of a proper, insulting reply. "At least I'm free and not stuck in society; having to live up to expected standards and having to pretend like you and all the other assholes!" he responded and the other took a long look at him and seemed to look directly through him. "What?!" snarled Gokudera and the blond smirked.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering why a brat like you ran away from a wealthy home…"

"That's none of your business and if you could now stop to harass me, I'll leave!" With this the grey haired stomped on and left the other man behind, who was smirking and whose eyes followed him until he vanished in the crowd. "What a brat…" he muttered and carried on walking.

It was evening again and Gokudera's shaking hands clutched the cooled coffee cup like it could still radiate some warmth. He wondered if he should have bought a thermos cup instead of the cheap, red scarf, the loaf of bread and the cup of coffee. Hu shrugged his shivering shoulders and leaned against the wall of the apartment building he was sitting in front of. Whatever. He actually was satisfied with the expenses he had made, because he wasn't hungry and he had had something warm to drink and he had a scarf to keep him warm. He could have stolen said scarf, but that was below him and his pride and his upbringing hadn't allowed him to- and he felt better having bought it! Gokudera put the cup onto the cold ground and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck with numb, unfeeling fingers. He then put his hands into his pockets and raised his head to look up to the sky and take a good look at the stars. The minutes passed and Gokudera got colder and colder, his body getting numb- just like his hands and feet. Gokudera's eyelids were about to close and he knew that if he would fall he asleep, he wouldn't wake up again. Desperately he tried to keep his eyes open, but his eyelids kept closing over and over. Suddenly when he was about to fall asleep, he heard footsteps click-clacking towards him and it felt like a déja-vu. It would be so ironic if the tall, blond man would ask him once again what he was doing here. "Huh? What're you doing here boy?" asked a voice and Gokudera had to grin. Now he was already imagining things. It was really sad that his life was going to end like this, freezing to death in the streets, hallucinating. "Oi! I aske-" Gokudera slightly raised his head and the man stopped shouting. "Hey, it's you again! What the fuck are you doing outside _again_?! Are you insane? It's gonna get even colder tonight and it will rain! Do you wanna get yourself killed?!" Gokudera parted his lips like he was going to say something, but a mere croak left his throat and his head sank back onto his chest. The man immediately kneeled down to him and lifted Gokudera's chin to take a good look at his face; the skin was cold, the lips were blue and the grey eyes had a distant, but still rebellious look to them. "Oi brat, you better come up with me. Otherwise you'll freeze to death", said the blond. Gokudera heard what the man said distantly and he really wanted to go, but instead he shook his head and mumbled: "I don't need your fucking help. You're like a stalker so leave me alone!" The man shook his head and changed his tone completely. "You better get your ass off the ground and come with me! I'm not gonna say it again and I don't want to force you!" The tone of voice had something to it, that didn't leave any room for complaints, but required complete obedience. Gokudera remembered once having read a manga about someone who had a similar power, but the name of the manga wouldn't come to him. 'Shit! I can't move properly!' he thought and slight panic spread through his body. Gokudera looked helplessly in the other's eyes and miraculously he seemed to understand, because he smiled and grabbed Gokudera's arms and helped him to his feet. Wobbly, the boy stood there and felt how a slim, but strong arm laid around his shoulders to support him. "Good decision. I wouldn't have let you stay outside anyway, but not needing to use force is better for you", said his savior. Gokudera said nothing but just forced his feet to move and slowly, but steadily they made their way to the glass doors of the building. Surprised, Gokudera croaked: "You live here?"

"Yeah, I live in the top floor." Was the reply and Gokudera was stunned. The man lived in the penthouse? His clothes did look expensive, but he didn't look ridiculously rich. When they entered the building, a wave a heat embraced Gokudera and he felt better immediately. The few steps to the elevator and the wait for it passed like a dream. The elevator arrived and opened with a "pling" and Gokudera and the man stepped in. Gokudera leaned against the back wall and the other pressed the button to the top floor and then turned to face him. Gokudera took a look at him: two strands of his blond hair were hanging onto his forehead and he looked very hand-some. He had onyx eyes and his lips were curled into a smirk. Did he always smirk? Gokudera's eyes were like glued to the face and he jerked when the man spoke to him: "What's your name anyway?" Gokudera didn't want to tell him, but he did- reluctantly. "Gokudera Hayato. What's yours?" His opposite raised his eyebrows, but responded. "I'm Gamma."

"Gamma? You expect me to believe that?" Gokudera asked doubtfully. Gamma shrugged his shoulders and said: "Believe me or don't, I don't care. So Hayato, wh-"

"Don't call me by my first name!"

"Don't interrupt me!" Gamma said, annoyed by the teenager. "How old are you?"

"None of your business!" Gamma looked expectantly at Gokudera. "17."

"Aren't you a bit too young to be running away from home and living on the streets?" asked the blond. "No I'm not! I had absolutely no reason to stay home, so I left! End of story!" shouted Gokudera, who had regained part of his strength while being in the warmth and slowly defrosting. Abruptly, the elevator stopped and they stepped out, this time Gokudera refused Gamma's help, and went straight ahead to the only door of the short corridor. Gamma typed in a code and the door opened, revealing a large living room with modern, cream colored couches, a large flat screen TV and a long row of glass revealing the beautiful skyline of Rome. Gokudera sat down, suddenly shakily and pulled off his shoes and flung them next to the door, where the expensive, Italian designer shoes of Gamma stood. To his satisfaction, his dirty boots landed on top a particularly expensive pair and Gamma let out a disapproving sigh and muttered something of Gokudera being an annoying brat. The young men rested a few minutes against the wall and then took a good look around the living room and discovered something surprising: no sign of Christmas except the colorful Christmas baubles hanging in a row from the top of the windows. Absolutely no Christmas tree.

Gamma returned from wherever he had been and looked at Gokudera. "You gonna sit there forever until you start to root? Go to the bathroom and take a warm shower. Towels and clothes to change in are on the cupboard." Gokudera looked at Gamma but didn't get up.

"Why don't you have a Christmas tree like everybody else?" he asked and the blond looked at him. "You could say that I'm not particularly fond of the Christmas-hype. Christmas trees are annoying; you have to decorate them and in the course, the needles pinch your fingers- it's a pain." Gokudera had to grin at the statement of the other and nodded in agreement. "Do you like Christmas?"

"No, I hate it!" replied Gokudera and scrambled to his feet and walked towards the nearest door… and was lucky to have immediately found the large bathroom. "Gosh, how rich is he?!" mumbled Gokudera and closed the door. The large glass shower had so many buttons and functions, that it seemed like something from outer space, alien ware maybe. Whatever. Gokudera undressed with tingling fingers (they were slowly warming up) and first the leather jacket, then scarf, the grey hoodie, his shirt, his trousers and at last his socks and boxers found their way to the warm tiles. Gokudera looked around for his towel, found it and tossed it in front of the shower and then walked to the shower and stepped in. He found the button that said _acqua__calda_on it and pressed it and immediately warm water splashed out the massive shower head and onto his cold body. The warm water felt hot and painful, but Gokudera clenched his teeth and let the water run down his hair and warm and clean him. The tingling was now all over his body and after what felt like hours, he was completely warmed up. So he stepped out of the shower and toweled himself with the fluffy, caressing towel. When he was dry, he dressed himself in his new clothes- even though he didn't want to but these were warm and his others weren't- and discovered that the shirt hung halfway down his thighs and the sweat pants had to be willowed up so he wouldn't trip over them. He didn't know what he should do with his own clothes, so he just left them lying on the floor. He left the bathroom and was immediately greeted by Gamma, who was sitting on the couch, shouting in a small black cellphone. "Do you actually think before talking?! I have fucking holidays right now! I'm home and I won't go after the target now!" A pause while the other said something. "I don't care if you promised the client that the target would be killed soon!" Another pause. "I don't care! You're problem!" And Gamma pressed the button to end the call. "Jeez, what an idiot!" he sighed and slouched back in the couch. He then noticed Gokudera standing in front of the bathroom, staring at him and he rolled his eyes. "You finished?" Gamma asked and Gokudera nodded. He had a bad feeling and Gamma's conversation felt oddly familiar.

"What is your job?" Gokudera asked and Gamma raised an eyebrow.

"That's none of your business", he replied and Gokudera furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you a hitman?" Gamma stared at him and said nothing. "I asked you something!" Gokudera shouted and looked very angry, maybe also desperate. "I don't have to explain myself to you", Gamma simply said, unfazed by Gokudera's outburst. "Yes you do! If you're in the Mafia, I'll leave right now!" Gamma looked at him and cocked his head. "Is that how you got so rich? Being in the Mafia and assassinating people?!"

"Jeez, brat calm down. At least it's more honest work than being a politician or businessman."

"So you're in the Mafia! How could I be such an idiot and trust you?!" Gokudera shouted and re-opened the door to the bathroom and stormed in. He pulled off the large shirt and crammed in his stuff for his shirt and was about to pull it over his head, when a large hand gently grabbed his wrist and prevented him to do so. Gamma had silently come up to him and was now crouching behind him and when he softly whispered into his ear, Gokudera shivered. "Hey brat, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you- I wouldn't have saved you otherwise and I have no intention of dirtying my pride by hurting a defenseless kid."

"I'm anything but defenseless…" muttered Gokudera and he could feel the vibration of Gamma laughing softly. "Sure, Smokin' Bomb Hayato. Maybe when you're fit, but not in you weakened condition." Gokudera's eyes widened in shock when he heard the Mafiosi using the name he had wanted to forget so badly. He had wanted to forget everything about his past, about his family, about the Mafia family he was born into. "H-H-How?" he stammered.

"How do I know? Well, the name Gokudera Hayato is not unknown in the Mafia world- especially not to me. The truth is, you are my next target", whispered Gamma and Gokudera could practically hear the smirk on his face. Gokudera pushed Gamma back and hit his backside hard on the floor. "WHY CAN'T YOU ASSHOLES LEAVE ME ALONE?! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN THIS ROTTEN MAFIA WORLD ANYMORE! THIS IS WHY I RAN AWAY!" Gokudera shouted desperately, tears building up in the corners of his eyes. "Hey, calm down! I said I'm not going to harm you!"

"Yeah, that's what everybody says! That's what my fucking father always said before he would beat the shit outta me!" Gokudera slapped his hand in front of his mouth. Why had he said this? This was none of the others business! Gamma's eyes widened slightly and then he reached out with his hand towards Gokudera. "NO! Get away from me! You should have let me die out there! Everything's better than returning!"

"Argh! Shut up and listen to me! Damn!" Gamma shouted and Gokudera jerked. "I'm going to say this one last time: I am NOT going to hurt you! Like I said on the phone, I'm spending my holidays her, at home, and I'm so not gonna work! So you can relax and I'm promising you, that I won't hurt you nor that you'll wake up at night with a gun at your temple! Just trust me!" The last words had a sound of exasperation to them and the look in Gamma's eyes made Gokudera believe him. His body language became less hostile and so the Mafiosi tossed the borrowed shirt at him and Gokudera pulled it over his head. Then he grabbed the offered hand and Gamma pulled him into a standing position and led him out of the bathroom and to the large couch without letting go of his hand. Gokudera's cheeks heated up slightly when he was pressed onto the couch and Gamma said: "Brat, stay seated and make yourself comfortable! I'm quickly gonna put your stuff away- otherwise it'll contaminate by bathroom. Gokudera grumbled and watched Gamma go into the bathroom. A few minutes later Gamma came back out, a bulging bag in his right which he dumped next to the door. "Hey! Is my stuff in there?!" Gokudera asked, suspicious.

"Yeah."

"Why the hell are my clothes in a trash bag?!"

"'Cause they're dirty and ripped."

"But they are MY clothes and you need MY permission to even attempt to throw them away!" Gamma turned around to face Gokudera completely and said: "You got quite cocky compared to when I found you." Gokudera grinned and said:

"Well, after you promised me like three times or more not to harm me, I kind of decided to adapt to the situation and so you'll have to deal with me." Satisfied, Gokudera crossed his arms and slouched onto the couch. He heard steps approaching and then Gamma appeared and sat himself in the lounge chair opposite of the couch and looked at Gokudera. "What _Famiglia _are you in?" asked Gokudera. Gamma sighed and said: "Now you're curious as well… I belong to the _Giglio Nero Famiglia_." Gokudera shrugged.

"Never heard of it." Gamma laughed dryly, leaned back into his chair and turned on the expensive stereo system. Immediately music flooded the room. The song started beautifully and hen the male singer started to sing: _I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface, I don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes, every step that I take is another mistake to you, and every second I waste is more than I can take._ The song continued on and Gokudera felt that this song exactly displayed how he felt like. He felt lost and betrayed by his family and he felt hatred towards them. He hated his older sister for running away with her boyfriend when he had been 13 and how he had to struggle through his life alone, never being truly loved. Gamma's voice ripped him out of his thoughts. "Hey kid, what's wrong? Why're you crying?" Crying? Suddenly Gokudera noticed something wet running down his face and dripping onto his shirt. He quickly wiped away his tears with the back of his hands and mumbled: "Nothing…" "Nothing? No 17-year-old cries without a good reason", Gamma stated and Gokudera shrugged.

"I just don't want to tell you."

"Fine with me", the Mafiosi said and the room went quiet and only the stereo system played song after song and lulled Gokudera in a deep sleep.

Gokudera was woken up by the sound of a coffee machine and the smell of fresh brewed coffee and fresh toast. Gokudera looked around the room and his gaze stopped at a smirking Gamma. "Nah, woken up? I hope you slept well in Hotel Gamma."

"Could have been more comfortable…" mumbled Gokudera and rubbed his neck.

"Stop being such a wimp and get into the kitchen! Breakfast is ready", called Gamma and went back to the kitchen. "Asshole…"grumbled Gokudera but he got up and went into the kitchen.

After breakfast, Gamma got up and stuffed the cutlery and plates into the dishwasher and Gokudera vanished into the bathroom and took a shower. He then remembered that his clothes were still in the trash bag by the door and he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. He knelt in front of the bag and got out his boxers, shirt and pants and dumped them in the bathroom. He then went back to the bag and called: "Hey Gamma, where's the washing machine? I need to get my clothes washed…" Gamma came walking out of the kitchen and stared at Gokudera. 'Why the fuck is he staring at me?!' Gokudera thought and the he realized that he only had a towel wrapped around his waist and his cheeks heated up. He coughed and Gamma snapped out of his staring and stammered: "Erm, the washing machine is in the storeroom- this door". He pointed at a door next to the kitchen and Gokudera got up and quickly closed the door behind him. He then stuffed his clothes into the machine, added washing liquid and turned it on. Why had Gamma stared at him like this? Like he was…prey? Was it because he was Gamma's target? No, the Mafiosi had promised him not to harm him and he believed him. Gokudera took a deep breath and ran through the living room and back into the bath. Made it! He thought he could hear Gamma giggling slightly outside and Gokudera felt his cheeks heat up again. Damn that guy! He quickly dressed into his own clothes and left the burrowed ones on the floor- again.

Back in the living room, Gokudera called: "I'm gonna go for a walk. Ermm…have you got a sweatshirt or jacket I could burrow- and please some that are not too large by four sizes." Gamma appeared from somewhere (it was definitely not the kitchen) and said: "Huh? You're leaving? Without appropriately thanking me?" Gokudera snorted.

"Thanks."

"Was that everything? I hope not, 'cause otherwise I'll be very disappointed."

"You want me to crawl on my knees?!" Gokudera sounded pissed. Gamma smirked.

"Maybe…" Anger flared up in the young run-away and he hissed.

"I'll never, ever do something humiliating as this! You can fucking dream of this!" Gamma grinned.

"I dream of X-rated things of night and this might include people crawling on their knees and begging me…" Gokudera was appalled.

"You fucking pervert!" Gamma laughed dryly and said.

"Don't tell me you're a saint!" Gokudera shook his head, seriously pissed now, and just said:

"Give me a jacket or I'll show you why they call me Smokin' Bomb Hayato!" The blond simply smirked and said: "Show me what you've got kid, but please not in my apartment. I know a deserted gym near her…"

"Fine with me!" growled Gokudera and Gamma went passed him and tossed him a jacket that had hung by the door. "Put that on." The grey-haired did and then he pulled his boots on. He opened the apartment door and stepped out to the corridor, his studded belt and chains clinging together. Outside, he impatiently tapped his foot and waited for Gamma, who soon stepped out and locked the door and went to call the elevator. The elevator came and they stepped in, Gokudera impatient and Gamma totally relaxed.

They stood opposite each other in the dirty, damp and cold gym, the tension radiating off Gokudera, who was smoking a cigarette he had found in a pocket of his pant, and who glared at the smirking blond Mafiosi. "I'll fuckin' show you now and then it'll be your turn to beg!" barked Gokudera and immediately he held eight bombs between his fingers which he light with his cigarette and he threw them a t Gamma. Quickly, Gamma put together what seemed to be a billiard cue and flicked it; the bombs where sent spinning far away from their target and Gamma smirked. "You think you're gonna get me with this cheap tactic, Hayato?"

"Don't be so arrogant!" shouted Gokudera. "Double Bombs!" and twice the amount of bombs were casually repelled by the billiard cue. "Triple Bombs!" Again repelled. This seriously sucked! "Double Bombs with Mini Bombs!" No change.

"Finished playing around brat?" Gamma asked arrogantly and Gokudera ground his teeth. "Then it's time for me to start." In a split second, Gamma was next to Gokudera and the cue crashed against Gokudera's back, making it arch. Gokudera let out all his breath and fell to the ground. His back and spine were aching painfully. The last time a hit had heard so badly was the last time his father had beaten the shit outta him. "See brat, that's power. You're little bomb-show is shockingly ineffective and utterly useless against me!"

"Fuck you!" mumbled Gokudera and got back to his feet, only to feel the cue first bang against his left ribs and then his right ribs. It hurt like hell, but none were broken and so Gokudera threw another few bombs. All were deflected. Shit! He couldn't let himself be beat so easily! He had had training by Dr. Shamal, a very successful hitman, when he was young and he guessed his mentor would be ashamed of him- not that he cared but still. This wasn't acceptable! Again he got up and the point of the billiard cue was rammed into his stomach, causing all air and a bit of blood to come out of his mouth. The blood splattered onto the floor and Gokudera crumpled down next to it. He felt Gamma crouch down next to him and then he felt foreign lips against his ear, moving and mockingly Gamma said: "Had enough? I guess it's time to go back and then you'll thank me properly!" Gokudera felt Gamma smirk and he felt the fear rising inside of him. everything, but not this! No! He wouldn't be able to handle more humiliation; he wouldn't be able to suffer more! "No, please! Beat the shit outta me, but please not this…" he whispered.

"Huh? What do you mean? You really desperately don't want to thank me? That's really disappointing Hayato."

"I'll thank you, but please don't…"

"Oh my!" Gamma seemed to have grasped what Gokudera was fearing, "You really think I'm gonna rape you? I mean you are kind of hot, but I'm no bastard!" Gokudera felt relieved and nearly cried. "Thank God…" he whispered. Gamma shook his head.

"Boy, what have you been through…" he said more to himself than to Gokudera.

"A lot of shit", was the unexpected answer, "a fucked up family life, a mother who was just a finance of my father and who was killed by him, a father who never loved me, but beat me black and blue and an older sister who ran away and left me back at my family house- alone with my father-, Christmases with a family pretending to be happy, while having a rotten family life and having to live up to the expectation of becoming a Mafiosi. To conclude it, I've been through a totally fucked up life!" By the end, Gokudera was crying freely. He cried out all of the pain he had held stuffed inside him. his sobs shook his body and the tears wet the concrete floor. Suddenly, he felt strong arms around him and picking him up. Gamma was actually carrying him bridal style! How embarrassing! Gokudera would have walked alone, but he knew he couldn't right now^; he was just too exhausted and beat up.

Back in the apartment, Gamma carefully placed him on the couch and took off Gokudera's boots and his jacket. Gokudera blushed again when he was picked up again and carried to the bathroom, where he was placed next to the tub and Gamma let in warm water. "I'm not a baby! I can do this alone!" Gokudera protested.

"Shut up brat! You can barely move- too bad this doesn't apply to your foul mouth", Gamma said and Gokudera said nothing. He just rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. The pouring of the water had something extremely calming to it and soon Gokudera relaxed. A "Hey, bath's ready Hayato." pulled him out of his medative state and dragged him back into his hurting body. He opened his eyes and looked into onyx ponds. Gokudera just stared and so did the other. "Shit..." mumbled Gamma his eyes came closer and suddenly their lips touched softly. Gokudera's eyes widened and he wanted to protest, but lacked the power to do so. He just let the soft kiss continue and eventually he even closed his eyes. The kiss stopped after what seemed like ages and Gokudera heard Gamma mumble a quiet "Sorry, I just had to..." and he nearly had to grin. "Be honest, that's what you were aiming at from the start", Gokudera said and Gamma smirked. "Maybe..."

"Pervert..."

"Brat." Gokudera had to grin at this and responded: "Sure, why not. What's wrong with being one? If you're a pervert, I can be a brat."

"Everything..." responded Gamma and leaned towards him again to steal another kiss. "You'll have to ask permission for the next one."

"I don't think so. You still have to thank me properly..." the blond reminded and Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Whatever... then have your thank you..." Gamma didn't need to be told twice; he grabbed Gokudera's hip and crashed his lips against the younger ones. His kiss was demanding and intoxicating and Gokudera felt a wave of heat rush through him. Not thinking, he let it happen and let his instincts take over.

Hungry for air, they stopped the kiss and both sat there, panting. "Holy shit...do you even know how sexy you look all beat up?!" Gamma suddenly asked and Gokudera's cheeks turned an even deeper red. "You're a pervert AND a sadist..." he remarked and Gamma smirked.

"I told you about my X-rated thoughts..." he reminded Gokudera, who snorted in response. "Maybe we should take the bath together..." Gamma mused and Gokudera said:

"What did you say about NOT wanting to rape me."

"I'm not gonna rape you, believe me you'll beg me to take you", Gamma insisted.

"Like hell I will!"

"We'll see..." smirked the blond Mafiosi and Gokudera rolled his eyes. Gamma bent forward to kiss his victim again, but then whispered: "By the way: Merry Christmas Hayato."

"Shut up!" Gokudera grumbled and then they started another breath-taking kiss. Gokudera interrupted the kiss by asking: "What will you do about me being your target?" Gamma thought about it for a moment and then whispered: "I'll just tell them I killed you... I don't want to lose my pet after having found it."

"Yeah, like I'm your pet! You'll wish you'd have let me die yesterday!"

"Maybe... but I doubt it." And with this the conversation was over and the kiss proceeded.

Gamma would be right about Gokudera begging him to take him and Gokudera would not walk, pardon, hobble a lot for the next two days. In the end, it turned out to be quite a satisfying Christmas for the two Italian Mafia members.

~THE END~ (of the first part^^)

The stuff about Gokudera's family is all wrong, except for the stuff about his real mother (only in the manga she died while visiting Hayato in the car- she was ill- and this caused a car accident and Hayato did think she was killed until his sister told him the truth). Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for possibly more about this awesome pairing;))


	2. Happy, Fucking New Year

Gamma x Gokudera

**Happy, Fucking New Year**

Yeah, so here's the second part:) enjoy^^

Once again night had fallen over the Italian capital and even though it was freezing cold, the streets were lively. A tall, blond man and a smaller, grey-haired teenager were walking down the filled street, the boy a sour look on his face and the older one smirking. They stopped in front of a shop that displayed tons of different fireworks and the boy grumbled: "This sucks! Can't I just go?! I don't wanna be involved in all this celebration stuff!" The blond looked at him.

"No you can't. You're still indebted to me for saving your life."

"You asshole! I payed my fucking debt back over the last days and nights! It's enough!" shouted the indebted.

"Hayato, you don't seem to grasp the concept of a life-long debt. I saved your life twice and I consider this a life-long debt."

"What?! You only forced me off the street, you fucking pervert!" Gokudera shouted even louder and curious people turned around to the quarrelling two men. The blond continued to smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, you forgot that you _are_ my target and I _lied_ to the client about having killed you already. By the way, the people are staring at us", remarked the Mafiosi (not that he cared), but Gokudera didn't care. "The only reason for me allowing you to fuck me, is that I'm thankful for you saving me, Gamma. And I fucking don't care about the people staring!" Gamma raised an eyebrow and glanced around: by now many people were staring wide-eyed at them, shocked Gokudera's revelation. He smirked and then did something that even made a girl squeal, horrified (definitely not a fangirl): he bent down to Gokudera, placed his hands around the other's hips and kissed the teenager. "Ew! Not in public you ass! Bad enough you do this and more in your apartment!" shouted Gokudera and Gamma smiled sweetly. "You really don't like me... that's too bad..." Gokudera felt anger rising in him and he pushed the blond away. "Leave me alone!" In this moment, the shopkeeper, who had noticed the commotion in front of his shop, came out and asked: "Is everything fine kid?" Gokudera glared at him.

"Does it look like everything's fine?! An old pervert is harassing me and I'm stuck with him! So no, nothing's fine!" The shopkeeper looked concerned and Gamma turned to face him. "Excuse us, my boyfriend is going through a hard phase at the moment and he can't control his temper. I'm doing my best to take care of him, but he' an especially serious case." The shopkeeper's facial expression turned into disgust and he said: "Just get away from my shop and don't come back!" Gamma smiled politely, took Gokudera's hand and pulled him all the way back to the apartment.

Back inside, he sat on the couch and sighed. "Jeez, you brat really are something... you cause trouble in an instant..." Gamma looked up and saw Gokudera standing, arms crossed, at the window. The teen was exhausted and just couldn't bring up any happy feelings about today although he had always liked New Year's Eve 'cause he'd been able to throw around dynamite, let fireworks explode and it always gave a good reason to smoke a lot and get drunk to forget everything. "Oi brat, come over here", called the blond, but Gokudera ignored him. 'Just leave me alone...' He thought, but he wasn't granted this wish. He softly heard footsteps approaching him and then felt large hands snake around his waist. Next, he heard Gamma whisper: "Are you moping because of what happened at the store?" Gokudera could feel Gamma smirk against his ear and his ear tickled. Gokudera swated at Gamma like he was a fly, but his hand was gently caught mid-air and Gamma tsked (onomatopoeia...haha). "Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood!"

"Are you ever in the mood before I start?" Gamma asked and Gokudera had to grin. "See, you always end up begging me and moaning loudly..."

"Shut up! I don't do it 'cause I like it, but because you're a perv and you dig it", Gokudera said confidently and Gamma furrowed his eyebrows. "You sure you just said that brat? You're moving on thin ice..."

"Where I come from we never even had ice on the pond..."

"You're not stupid... you know what I mean." Gokudera snorted and then squeaked as Gamma's cold hands crawled under his shirt. "Very manly Hayato..." Gamma remarked and Gokudera blushed. "You're fucking hands are cold!" Gamma laughed.

"Then allow me to warm them up..." he whispered and Gokudera didn't bother to protest- protest was futile anyway and would only amuse the Mafiosi- and let the foreign hands wander over his chest and sides until his skin tingled and the hands had become warm. Suddenly one hand moved to a lower area and Gokudera gasped. "Shit! Stop it Gamma! I said I'm not in the fucking mood!" Gokudera protested, but the other man ignored him and continued on stroking over the bulge in Gokudera's middle. Gokudera squirmed and struggled slightly in the firm hug of the strong arms and all the time he felt Gamma's smirk against his ear. Gokudera pressed his teeth together in order to not moan and give Gamma the satisfaction of him enjoying this...ermm... treatment. To be completely honest, Gamma really knew what he was doing! Too bad... Gokudera really wished his body wouldn't enjoy this as much as it did. Meanwhile, Gokudera was biting hard on his bottom lip. "Hayato, no need to hide your pleasure", Gamma suddenly said and Gokudera realized that the blond could see his lustful expression as a reflection in the window and immediately he opened his mouth to protest, but instead of an insult a moan escaped. Through his slightly hazy sight, Gokudera saw Gamma smirk, the lights of Rome all over his face making it sparkle, making it look beautiful. What the hell?! Before Gokudera could think further about him considering Gamma as beautiful, he felt naughty fingers open the zip of his pants and pulling down his boxers, revealing his hard, dripping member. Shit! "Not at the window! The neighbors will see us!"

"_Idiota_. I'm not stupid. I had the windows taped with a reflective screen. So no watching neighbors..." Gamma smirked and Gokudera dragged in air as the blond's hand stroked his member. Another moan escaped Gokudera's mouth and the Mafiosi continued on, bringing his victim closer and closer to his climax. Now moaning freely, Gokudera reached his climax and cum splattered against the window. Gokudera slumped against Gamma, his head resting against the other's chest and panting heavily. "You're gonna have to wipe that away", Gamma stated and Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Like I care right now..."

"Already exhausted?" mocked Gamma and Gokudera responded: "Only a short pause..." Gamma smirked at the response and continued to hold the teenager tightly.

Gokudera was lying on his back in the king-sized bed in the large bedroom of the Italian Mafiosi and the blanket was merely reaching over his waist. His eyes were half closed as he still experienced the aftermath of his second climax on this day. Gamma had had nothing better to do than carry him bridal style to the bedroom after Gokudera had rested a bit and then to take what he wanted- sex. Gokudera found sex with Gamma very exhausting and, though he hated to admit it, breathtaking- in more than one aspect. He heard footsteps approaching the bed and opened one eye completely. There stood the blond, smirking, only dressed in pants hanging from his hipbones, his muscular chest bare. Looking at his victim, he then asked: "Are you this exhausted? If you can bring up the energy, we could go somewhere to watch the fireworks- they should start in 30 minutes."

"Do you seriously think I'm gonna go somewhere today?" he asked definitely exhausted.

"Wimp. It's not far, so pull your ass together and get dressed into something warm!" Gamma commanded and Gokudera sourly replied: "You weren't topped and your ass doesn't hurt like shit!" The blond smirked.

"Well, you never ask to be top..." Gokudera's eyes widened.

"That's a joke, isnt it?"

"Yeah, true. As if I'd ever let myself be topped", laughed Gamma. The grey-haired growled. "Oh come on! Move your ass!" Gamma urged and tossed some clothes at Gokudera. "You know it doesn't make any sense to resist, so just do as you're told."

"Fuck you!"

"Not in this voice Hayato", scolded the blond and Gokudera stuck his tongue out at the older, but got himself into a sitting position. Lifting his legs over the edge of the bed, the teen pulled on the pants and his long sleeved shirt. He then wanted to stand up, but gasped in pain and the only thing that prevented him from falling back onto the bed was Gamma's supportive arm around his waist. "Jeez, you're so weak", he mumbled and Gokudera ignored him. The blond turned around with Gokudera and led him into the living room where he seated the grey-haired onto the couch. He then went back to the bedroom, came out again with a pile of clothes and blankets in his arms and tossed a pullover at Gokudera, who winced in pain as he caught it and put it on. Another scarf and a large pair of socks came flying and soon Gokudera felt like a sausage. "Where the fuck are we going?!" Gokudera asked and Gamma responded: "An ideal place to watch the fireworks and where it's cold."

"Taking a walk is exactly what I need now..." grumbled the teen sarcastically.

"They say sarcasm is the lowest form of humor", remarked the Mafiosi und Gokudera presented his middle finger.

A few minutes later the diligent preparations of Gamma were finished and he motioned Gokudera to get out to the corridor. This time, Gokudera managed to get up and hobble out the door, leaving his shoes in the apartment. "You don't need them anyway- it's just up this ladder", Gamma said and pointed to the yet unseen ladder hanging from the ceiling, possibly leading to the roof.

Gokudera cringed in the inside, but limped to the ladder and scrambled up. At the end of the ladder, a small room with a door awaited him. He pushed the door open. Immediately cold air swept in the room, making Gokudera shiver and so he refused to step out onto the roof. "Oi, come on brat, get going", nagged Gamma, who's head was sticking out of the square opening, making it looked detached. Gokudera had to grin and Gamma raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously, but the teen kept on grinning instead of answering. Sighing, the blond climbed the rest of the ladder and shoved the rebellious teen outside. The sight was breathtaking: the ancient city was illuminated by millions of lights and the first few impatient people already shot colorful fireworks into the night sky. "Hey, you can take and seat and make yourself comfortable- still 20 minutes to go", said the Mafiosi and Gokudera sat onto a spread blanket and leaned against the wall. He again gazed at the skyline and felt something warm brush against his shoulder. He looked to the side and saw the blond sitting next to him and tossing a blanket at him. The blanket hit Gokudera square in the face and fury built up in the Italian. "Hey!" he shouted but he was ignored. He grinded his teeth and tugged the blanket tightly around him.

They sat there, leaning against the wall, and the only noises that interrupted the silence was the occasional explosion if a firework and the soft breathing of the two men. A question gnawed at Gokudera's mind and so he asked: "Gamma, why are you being so...ermm...nice to me?" The blond glanced at him. "Dunno... I guess you just reminded me of a person I cared for a lot..." Gokudera looked at Gamma, his face resembling a question mark. Gamma laughed slightly. "In some aspects you are just like him; you're rebellious and ridiculously sexy. The greatest difference between you two is your character; he was always cheerful, positive and he loved sports- his passion was baseball." Gamma made a pause and Gokudera took the initiative. "What happened?"

"He left." Gokudera was puzzled.

"Did you...ermm...breakup?" Gamma laughed hollowly.

"If that had been it... No Hayato, he died- rather he was killed. He died on the 24th of December." Shocked, Gokudera stared at the blond. "Is that why you don't like Christmas? Was he killed on that day?" Gamma looked into the sky.

"Yeah. The dumbass wanted to prevent a burglar from robbing a shop he was in. The only problem was, the asshole had a gun and made effective use of it. He was shot twice in the chest. I always told him that he was too good-hearted. He should have just looked away."

"Would you have looked away?"

"Kid, I'm in the Mafia." Gokudera looked at Gamma. "Okay, okay. I guess I would have done the same..." Gokudera smiled- warmly.

"Who was he?"

"The _idiota_? He introduced himself as Yamamoto Takeshi the first time we met. He had grabbed my attention already from afar and when my best friend introduced us, I was intoxicated by his black hair and his warm brown eyes. He told me was Japanese, but at this time, nationality didn't matter to me anymore; I wanted him and I would get him!" Gamma grinned in thought and Gokudera stared at his face, light and shadow dancing on it. "Things enrolled pretty quickly and he moved to Italy and told his parents he was living at a friend's place. I know this sounds so fucking cliché-like, but never a person meant as much to me as he did. The funniest thing about our relationship is that I called him by his surname until a few weeks before he died. I guess it's a common mistake; he introduced himself like Japanese would and I'm Italian, so I mixed up the names. One day he asked me why I always called him Yamamoto and I asked if he wanted me to call him by his surname. At first he looked puzzled and then he burst out laughing and cleared up the misunderstanding. From there on I always called him Takeshi. Then he died and I just thought the world was so fucked up and unfair. My mind was focused on revenge and I got my revenge on the asshole; I got my fucking bloody revenge, but in the end it changed nothing- Takeshi was still dead and I full of hate. That was 3 years ago and it still hasn't changed; I want to kill the guy over and over again." Gamma took a deep breath.

"Then why do you decorate?"

"Huh? I just told you I tortured a guy to death and you ask me about _Christmas decorations_?!" Gokudera shrugged his shoulders and Gamma sighed. "I guess I just do 'cause he loved it so. I never understood his obsession about celebrations, but he was just the kind of social guy so I guess it's obvious he loved all this family celebration stuff", he answered and chuckled. "I guess that's weird..."

"Everyone's weird. You, me, the pope, the bulimic models- ok, these are mentally sick-, th-"

"I get the point Hayato", Gamma interrupted and smiled at Gokudera. Gokudera smiled back. "Are you fully Italian?" the blond suddenly asked and Gokudera looked confused. "Why do you ask?"

"I now get what increases the similarities between you and Takeshi; it's your face. It has something Asian to it."

"Ermm… I'm ¾ Italian and ¼ Japanese. One of my mom's parents was Japanese, but I never found out who." Gamma nodded.

"Makes sense."

"That question was _really_ weird and random…" remarked Gokudera and Gamma shrugged. Suddenly one more question came to Gokudera which he just had to ask. "One more question: did he know you were in the Mafia?" Gamma laughed.

"Yeah, of course he did. He too was in the Mafia. We met on a meeting for members of Mafia families." Gokudera lifted an eyebrow.

"That kind of thing exists?"

"Yeah, obviously", Gamma replied and smirked at him. Gokudera opened his mouth again, but the blond stopped him. "No more questions! I don't wanna talk anymore. One day you might use it to blackmail me if I talk too much." The grey-haired pouted slightly and Gamma grinned. Suddenly, Gokudera felt soft lips on his and the other's arm around his waist. He actually wanted to watch the fireworks without being harassed by the Mafiosi, but for some reason he didn't refuse, but played along. The kiss deepened and became more passionate and soon the two were panting and had to interrupt the kiss to draw in air. "You're really weird... you talk about your dead boyfriend and then suddenly assault me..." remarked Gokudera and Gamma smirked. "Maybe you're just the kind of person I was waiting for..." mumbled the blond and before Gokudera could response, urging lips were again on his, once again starting a heated kiss. In the course of it, the blond pulled Gokudera onto his lap, chest to chest. Gokudera blushed immediately, but didn't resist even as cold hands found their way under his shirt. Passion flooded through Gokudera. He wrapped his arms around Gamma's neck and his fingers messed up the blond's hair.

A distant series of "boom"s and "bang"s signaled the start of the grand firework. "We're gonna miss the firework", Gamma whispered, but now it was Gokudera's turn to respond with: "I don't care." The blond Mafiosi grinned and carried on kissing the impatient grey-haired. Maybe, Gamma also is the one person he was waiting for... somebody different and exciting...somebody with a fucked up past like he had…somebody that experienced a pain similar to himself without pitying him…someone who accepted him the way he was. Gokudera didn't bother thinking about the future, he just thought about the present, about the heated body under his and the soft lips that kissed him longingly- he didn't even think about how fucking hard his ass would hurt and how many days he'd stay in bed. He just did what he now thought was right and this was being together with the blond Mafiosi Gamma.

And so Gamma and Gokudera spent the start of the New Year 2013 kissing and doing X-rated stuff on the roof while they were bathed in a rainbow of sparkling colors.

~THE END~

In the end (oh how I love this Linkin Park song!:3), I'd like to say sorry for the OOCness of these two awesome guys and I wanna say thx for reading it;) I'm thinking about starting an FF after this point of the story…but not before February!


End file.
